


Sacrifices

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Sacrifices

**Title:** Sacrifices  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Great Outdoors  
 **Author's Notes:** Fluffity fluff.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sacrifices

~

“...and what’s so great about the outdoors anyway?” Draco continued. “It’s hot, there are ants, dirt, dangerous creatures--”

They entered the clearing, Harry smiling as Draco was struck speechless. He pulled Draco onto the blanket set with a picnic basket. A gazebo provided shade. “I spelled the insects away,” Harry murmured. “And no creatures will make it through my wards.”

Draco said nothing, even when Harry fed him strawberries by hand, but when he pulled Draco down for a snog, he murmured, “And the dirt?”

Harry grinned. “You’ll have to make some sacrifices, I’m afraid.”

Draco didn’t seem to mind.

~


End file.
